1. Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus using a semiconductor light emitting device as a light source and, more particularly, to an indirect lighting apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Semiconductor light emitting devices are used for various purposes and have been spotlighted as a light source of a lighting apparatus, due to various advantages thereof, such as rapid response, high energy efficiency, long lifespan, and the like.
A lighting apparatus employing a semiconductor light emitting device typically includes a light emitting diode and phosphors, and realizes white light through combination of colors. For example, white light can be realized by a combination of a blue light emitting diode and yellow phosphors.
In such a general white lighting apparatus, light emitted from a light emitting diode and light subjected to wavelength conversion by phosphors are used for direct lighting. Such a direct lighting apparatus allows light emitted from the light emitting diode and having relatively high intensity to enter the eyes of a user, thereby providing undesirable effects to the user.
In the white lighting apparatus, the semiconductor light emitting device is generally used to emit white light by coating or depositing phosphors onto a light emitting diode chip. However, such a white semiconductor light emitting device is likely to suffer from light loss due to re-entering of light into the light emitting diode chip after being subjected to wavelength conversion by the phosphors.